


Sunny Days

by GoldenWordsmith



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, If You Squint - Freeform, Jazz singer!Bill, M/M, Sort of song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWordsmith/pseuds/GoldenWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill stared up him for a second before moving to stand from his bench. He gently closed the piano, and led Dipper into the small kitchenette. “Let’s just pretend for a bit that I’m not going anywhere, that I’m still performing that lousy speakeasy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Days

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Some Sunny Day" wasn't written until the 1930s, but I wanted to use it here. The song Bill is singing in the beginning is called "What'll I Do?"

Usually, waking up to Bill’s morning practice was something Dipper loved to do on his days off. The melodies he played were almost always sweet and quiet (unless Bill wanted to be a jerk and starts singing at the top of his lungs). However, today all Dipper wanted was to wake up curled around his lover, not empty sheets. But, as always, Bill was already up and dressed well before the morning light hit Dipper’s eyes.  
He turned on to his back and stared at the ceiling, listening carefully to Bill singing from the living room. Bill was unusually quiet this morning as if he didn’t want Dipper to hear him. From their bedroom, Dipper could barley make out a whisper above the melody to the keys. He debated if whether or not he should lie in bed for a while longer and listen to Bill play for it’ll be a long time before he’d get the luxury to again. In the end, Dipper got up and followed the music.   
He was finally able to make out the lyrics by the time he entered the living room.   
“…What’ll I do when you’re far away and I am blue…?” Bill was hunched over the piano, lacking the soul he usually had when playing. His eyes were a dulled yellow instead of sparkling gold. His hands, however, still moved with a certain grace that only years of practice can achieve, and his voice was still smooth as caramel even with it’s slightly bitter edge. “…What’ll I do when I am wondering who is kissing you…?What’ll I do…?”   
Dipper walked over to the pianist and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his chin in top of his head.  “Good morning." He said, quietly.   
Bill, deciding that was enough practice for one morning, placed his hands over his lover's, and smiled dejectedly at the keys. "I made some joe if you want any." But, neither of them moved. Dipper, instead, buried his face in Bill's hair and stayed silent. "Pine tree, is it selfish to ask for you to smile for me today?”  
Dipper thought for a moment. For how shitty he felt and how badly he wanted to cry, today was still a big day for Bill. He worked so hard for so long to have this record deal, the least he could do was smile for him. He pressed his lips against the top of his head. “…Okay.”   
Bill turned on his bench to face him. “Thank you.”   
Dipper’s smile was small and weak, but it was the best he could manage at the moment. He look into his lover’s eyes, seeing them flicker between elation and depression. He didn’t want to see Bill so conflicted and confused. He didn’t want Bill to second guess his ambitions, not for him.   
Dipper cupped his face, and leaned down to press a soft, sweet kiss on to Bill’s lips. He wanted to remember the feeling of having Bill in his arms, his lips on his. When they parted, Dipper didn’t lean back. Instead, he rested his forehead against Bill’s. “I’m so proud of you.”, he whispered, “I’m so happy that you finally have your big break.”  
“Even if it means that I have to move to Chicago?” Dipper tensed briefly before he quickly forced himself to relax. The corners of his lip quivered, but still were held up turned.   
“Even if it means you have to move to Chicago.”  
Bill stared up him for a second before moving to stand from his bench. He gently closed the piano, and led Dipper into the small kitchenette. “Let’s just pretend for a bit that I’m not going anywhere, that I’m still performing that lousy speakeasy.”   
Let’s pretend for a bit that I’m an A-list celebrity whose whole world is at the palms of their hands, and I could give hand over anything you want on a silver platter. Just tell me, what is it you want most?  
Both were silent as Dipper flipped some pancakes and fried some bacon. Bill sat at the table, sipping his coffee tentatively, staring as Dipper scurried around the kitchenette. It wasn’t until Dipper served breakfast that Bill finally spoke.   
“Do you remember how we met?” Dipper nearly choked on his first bite as Bill threw his head back laughing. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“That night was horrible.”  
“Aw, come on, It wasn’t that bad.”  
“It was my first night and I had already fucked up.”   
“Now that I think about it, I don’t think you actually ever paid my for my dry cleaning—”   
“That stain could’ve been dealt with regular soap and elbow grease.”  
“Or that expensive wine—”  
“Technically, I wasn’t the one who dropped it.”   
“Or the repairs for my piano.”   
“Bill!” Dipper’s flushed a mild pink as he threw his napkin at the jerk.  
The blond grinned broadly as Dipper’s mood brighten. In fact, the whole room seemed to glow with the light shining from the window. Man, was he going to miss moments like this.  
“You’re right, Pine Tree, it was that fat old guy you tripped that broke it.” Bill chuckled. “And, not only was that quite the spectacle for the customers, but even I would have paid to see the owner lose his head like that again.”   
“Not that you made it any better.” Dipper got up to pour some more joe. “If I remember correctly, which I do, you had made sure that everyone knew that it was my fault that you wouldn’t be playing until the piano was fixed.” He turned to glare over his mug at Bill while leaning against the counter. “I had to worked five times as hard to keep customers from filing complaints against me. Even the staff hated me.”   
“Come now, it wasn’t that bad—”  
“They kept switching my orders around, and gave me more hours than anybody else.”  
“But, you made more dough that way.” Bill pushed from the table, walked over to his pouting lover, and leaned in close. ”And, hey, you got to spend more time with me at work.”  
“That was the worst part about it.” Now, it was Bill’s turn to pout while Dipper smirked.   
“You wound me, Pine Tree.” Bill said, wrapping his arms around Dipper.   
“Good. You deserve it for months of torment.”   
Bill pulled back a little to look at him. “Now, you’re over exaggerating. It wasn’t that long, only for about three weeks before I decided to take you under my wing.”   
“Oh, like that makes it any—”   
Then came the booming sound of the clock chiming.   
Bill’s smile instantly dropped, and his body stiffen. The too loud chiming continued to be the only sound echoing in the small apartment. Dipper closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against Bill’s. Even when the chiming finally stopped, they still stood there for a moment longer, taking comfort in each other. Dipper was the first one to speak.   
“Let’s get your bags into car…” He whispered. He untangled himself from Bill, and made his way into the living room. “You have everything?”  
Bill nodded. 

 

The bus stop was deserted as it almost always was with nothing but the rustle of trees to break the silence. The sky was still orange with the early morning’s sun, and only just barley dotted with clouds. Everything seemed so peaceful. It didn’t rejected the turmoil that the couple felt sitting on the old wooden bench. Dipper was actually kind of annoyed at the serenity of it all.  
The two were silent all though the drive as neither were sure what to say. Even as they sit, neither spoke. It was painful. What could Dipper say? There was a million things he could say, but very little of what he should say. He looked over at Bill who was leaning forward on his cane with his hands folded neatly under his chin. He looked solemn even when slouching.   
“Hey, Dipper…” Bill said softly, looking forward. “Do you think that I might be making a mistake?” Dipper’s response was immediate.  
He took Bill’s chin into his hand to forces Bill to look at him. He stared straight into the idiot’s eyes, and with a sharp tone said, “Don’t you ever doubt your decision. You deserve everything thats coming to you. I’m not going to stand here, and watch you toss your dreams away.”   
Bill slipped Dipper’s from his chin, intertwining it with his own. “It’s not that I don’t want to go. It’s leaving you behind is what’s killing me.” He pulled the other into his arms, holding him as if he intended to never let go. “I’m about to have everything I ever wanted, but the one person who would make it perfect will be hundreds of miles aways from me.”  
Dipper laid his head on Bill’s shoulder, sighing heavily. “I’m sorry…” The apology was so quiet that Bill wouldn’t have heard it if it was said so close to his ear.   
“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Bill raked his hand through the brunette’s hair, committing its texture to memory. “I should just push you on to the bus and kidnap you.”   
“You know, you can’t do that.” Dipper said with a small smile.  
“You’re right, you don’t a ticket. The driver won’t let you on.”  
“Bill.”  
“A guy can dream, can’t he?” The blond chuckled. “I wish you didn’t have to stay in this hick town. We could’ve been sitting here with stars in our eyes and handcuffs gleaming.”   
“That would have raised a few brows.”  
“Nah, I’d get us a pair that weren’t too flashy, so nobody would’ve noticed. Just our little secret.”   
Dipper loved the idea of being sneaking around after shows and during large, glamorous parties. It sounded so thrilling to have to the small fear of getting caught together. But, its one thing to hide a relationship in a small town. Its another thing entirely to hide under constant the limelight. Bill would be destroyed if anyone knew about them. However, even if Dipper didn’t love him, he still couldn’t have gone with him. Too much is tying him to Gravity Falls. His family needed him to help pay Grunkle Stan’s debt. Lord knows that the man won’t be able to do it himself in time.   
“You know, I’ll come back for you, right?” Bill asked, breaking Dipper’s train of thought. “Once I’m rich and famous, I’m coming back, and I’ll be able to take care of you. You’ll never have to work again.”  
Dipper pulled back a bit to smirk at the man.“I hope so or I’ll kick you ass if I hear you got some doll hanging off your arm.”  
“Aw, have a little faith in me, Pine Tree. No doll could ever compete with you. Although, I can’t promise that I won’t look.” Bill laughed as Dipper smacked him upside the head. When his laughter died back down, He smiled warmly at his lover. His eyes shimmering in the pale sunlight, he looked at dipper with genuine happiness. “I love you so much.”  
Dipper returned his smile with just a much love. “I love you, too.” They leaned into each other, and press their lips together in a soft kiss. Dipper tried to pour all his love into it, all the memories and heartache, all the fire that Bill had set in him for the past few years since they’ve met. Gripping his hair, his eyes burned with unshed tears, but Dipper refused to cry. They pulled apart when they finally heard the obnoxious engine of the bus making its way down the road.   
They untangled themselves from each other, and collected Bill’s things as the bus slowed to a stop. The driver helped load some of the heavier trunks on the compartment, then boarded back on to give them privacy for last goodbyes. Dipper wanted to kiss Bill again, but he couldn’t with the driver in view of them. Bill stared at him, taking in one last look of his face before pulling him back into a tight hug.  
“I’ll miss you, Pine Tree.” He whispered into his ear.   
“I’ll miss you, too.” Dipper repeated. “Write to me when you get the chance.”  
“Of course.” Bill then pulled back, and with most blazing smile said, “We’ll see each other again, I promise you that!”  
“I’ll hold you to that.” They froze for just a split second, neither wanting to part, but Bill took the first step back. He boarded the bus, and Dipper watched the doors close behind him. Through the windows, He could see Bill had sat in the back. That dork.   
The bus jerked forward ,and the wheels turned. Bill look out to Dipper with a hopeful smile, and Dipper, of course, complied. Once the bus began to move a bit faster, he jogged next to it by Bill’s window. The faster the bus moved, the faster he jogged. Bill’s smile widen in elation as he watched Dipper who was now running. Soon, the bus was too fast for him to keep up, but he still waved wildly until it was no longer in sight.  
Only then did he cry. 

 

Once again, Dipper came home to a silent apartment. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to. Insomnia was a bitch. He made himself a pot of joe, trudged his way back into the living room, and collapsed onto the couch. With a bit of effort, he reached over to the radio that was placed on the coffee table, and tuned into his favorite station. Bill was going to be interviewed, and give a live performance tonight in a grand venue. Dipper loved his live shows rather than his records, his personality shined through his off the cuff banter during his songs.   
He looked at the piano that was still kept clean. Above it were a few photos and newspaper clipping that depicted Bill’s relatively fast success. The crowds loved him, and who could blame them? Bill had a very addictive personality. His shows now almost always sold out, and his music broke record sales. Dipper couldn’t have been more proud. Next to a framed photo from when Bill was still a struggling artist was a small stack of opened letters. Dipper had kept every letter Bill sent him.  
It had been three years since he first left Gravity Falls, and in the beginning they had exchanged letters regularly. But, as Bill’s career took off, his letters became few and far between. Now, Dipper might get one after four months. Sometimes, he worries that Bill may have forgotten him and his promise, but when he looks at his letters, his faith renews.   
“—Alright, let’s wrap this up! Now, Mr. Cipher, I hear you got a new song for us tonight. Is that true?” Asked the interviewer in a sugary sweet voice.   
“Yes, I’ve been working on this one for a long while now, and I’m excited to be sharing it tonight.” The crowd cheered.   
“Ooh! Is this song dedicated to someone special?” Dipper couldn’t help but scoffed as he sipped his joe. That question was asked about nearly every song Bill has written, but the answer was always no.   
“Actually, this time yes.” Dipper choked, and coughed up a storm. “I had someone very special in mind while I was writing this song.” The crowd’s screaming grew louder.   
“Are they here tonight? Will you be serenading to her?” The interviewer was bubbling.   
“Sadly, no. We parted ways when I left my home town, but I hope they’re listening at home.” Dipper could practically see Bill with his stellar smile, hiding his insecurity perfectly from everyone except him.   
“Well, let’s not keep them waiting!”   
“Alright, this ones for you, Pine Tree!” Before anyone could ask about the strange nickname, the band began to play, and the crowd quickly quieted down. The music was slow and smooth, and sounded different from the songs that Bill had started producing in his rise to fame. Then after a few more measures, in his rasp voice, Bill sang.   
“We’ll meet again. Don’t know where, don’t know when. But, I know we'll meet again some sunny day.” With the way he was singing, one would have thought they’ve walked in on a private concert between lovers. It made Dipper’s chest tighten. “Keep smiling through just like you always do 'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away!”  
Dipper pushed himself of the couch, turned the radio up, and moved to sit at Bill’s old piano. “So will you please say hello to the folks that I know? Tell them I won't be long!” He stared at the photos, smiling broadly. “They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go, I was singing this song!”  
Bill lead the crowd into singing along with him during the second verse, and Dipper sang softly to himself. God, he loved Bill so much. His eyes watered a bit at the rush of emotion. He hadn’t felt this kind of intensity in a long time. Bill was still holding on to what they had, he hadn’t forgotten his promise. This song was him reminding Dipper that he always kept his promises. As the song was slowly coming to an end, Dipper picked up one of the frames holding a photo that Mabel took.In the photo. Bill in his was wearing a plain black suit that the speakeasy required him to wear as he was attempting to teach Dipper a scale on his piano. It was taken not long after Bill first told him he loved him. It was his favorite. He held it close to his chest as he sang with Bill the last line of the song.  
“But, I know we'll meet again some sunny day!”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, handcuffs was slang for engagement rings.


End file.
